My Perfect Enemy
by AishaMath
Summary: "Sasuke, kamu mau jadi pembimbing olimpiadeku?/"...aku bukan orang jenius seperti dirimu!"/"Sakura, teruslah maju dan berjuang!"/"Prestasi itu diraih, bukan didapat!"/ [this fic also dedicated for mathematic lover]
1. Hope

**My perfect Enemy**

**By AishaMath**

**::Hope::**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama & Sci-fi**

**Rate : K+**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo(s), don't like? don't read! Flame? Boleh kok, asalkan yang membangun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu sejuk sekali. Angin menarik satu per satu daun-daun berkaroten yang berpegangan pada tangkainya. Sehingga kelihatan seperti musim gugur di luar negeri. Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dengan muka masam. Pelajaran Matematika sore itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sebagai anggota olimpiade matematika, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Umm… jawabanmu tidak salah, Sakura. Hanya saja kurang matematis. Sedangkan jawaban yang ditulis Sasuke, jauh lebih matematis daripada milikmu. Tidak apa, belajar lagi ya?" kata guru Kurenai saat mengomentari jawaban Sakura di papan tulis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilirik hanya _stay cool_ seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pujian itu hanya seperti angin berlalu baginya. Sakura semakin geram. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah menahan malu. Apa kata orang kalau anggota olimpiade matematika tidak mampu menjawab soal matematika? Dan di sekolah favorit seperti ini, Konohagakure _High School_.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino melihat wajah Sakura cemberut.

"Aku kesal! Kenapa aku selalu dibandingkan dengan Sasuke? Aku tahu kalau aku itu bodoh. Tapi apakah orang bodoh akan selalu dipermalukan?" emosi Sakura.

"Sakura, baru begitu saja kamu sudah marah," kata Ino dingin.

Sakura terdiam. Diliriknya Ino yang sekarang serius. "Ta-tapi… tidak hanya di kelas. Saat pelatihan olimpiade pun aku sering merasa malu. Dia selalu bisa, sedangkan diriku mengerti soal saja tidak?" Sakura setengah berteriak. Jantungnya bergemuruh.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun ikut berhenti. Suasana menjadi tegang. "Kamu pikir hanya kamu saja yang merasa seperti itu? Aku juga sangat kesal pada Shikamaru. Saat pelatihan dia hanya tidur-tiduran dalam kelas. Tapi kenapa dia selalu bisa, kenapa aku yang mati-matian belajar justru tidak?" Ino menahan emosinya. Sakura terhenyak.

"I-Ino… maafkan aku." Sakura mengelus pundak Ino.

"...Sakura, pilihan kita hanya ada dua: bekerja keras atau menyerah. Kalau kita bersungguh-sungguh, kita pasti bisa." emosi Ino mereda.

"Kau benar. _Arigatou, _Ino." kemudian sama-sama tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya ia segera menuju ke ruang makan sekarang. Namun, tubuhnya sulit sekali beranjak karena ia telah tenggelam dalam samudera matematikanya. _"Makan malamnya nanti sajalah. Eh, tapi kalau makan larut malam 'kan bisa bikin tubuh gendut! Ck!"_ pekik Sakura dalam hati. Mau tidak mau akhirnya ia beranjak dengan malas menuju ruang makan.

"Sakura, belajarnya sudah selesai?" tanya ibu Sakura lembut.

"Belum Bu, tapi Sakura harus makan. Kalau makannya larut malam, nanti tubuh Sakura bisa gendut," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Hahaha, kamu ini ternyata sudah besar ya." goda ibunya.

"Ibu ini bagaimana sih, Sakura kan memang harus makan agar konsentrasi belajarnya tidak terganggu. Apalagi kalau belajar olimpiade," timpal Haruno, ayah Sakura. Matanya tetap fokus pada buku kedokteran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ayah, biasa saja kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir, " Sakura memulai makannya.

"Sakura, kamu tahu tidak? Dulu ayahmu juga merupakan anggota olimpiade di sekolahnya. Olimpiade Fisika." ujar ibunya. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ha? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang dokter seperti ayahnya, dulu justru mahir Fisika.

"Iya. Tapi saat ikut lomba OSN, Ayah tidak menang. Kamu harus bisa menang ya, Sakura." Haruno tersenyum pada putrinya.

Sakura terdiam. "Semoga saja, Ayah..." jawabnya lesu.

"Lho, kamu kok tiba-tiba tidak semangat?" Haruno mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putrinya.

"Ano, kalau Sakura tidak menang bagaimana?" tanya putrinya polos.

"Sakura, Ayah dan Ibu tidak memaksakan kamu harus menang kok. Yang penting kamu harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin," kini ibu Sakura yang angkat bicara. Sakura mengangguk tersenyum. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Ayah, kalau Sakura boleh tahu tips mahir olimpiade itu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Haruno mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya. "Dengan ketekunan, kesabaran, dan kreatifitas. Kalau kamu sudah melakukan tiga hal ini, yakinlah kamu akan menang." katanya kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya berusaha meyakinkan putrinya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _"Jadi... hanya seperti itu ya?" _kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayah, Sakura berjanji akan berusaha keras!" teriaknya semangat.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa~! Sakura, cepat ke mari!" teriak Ino.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya pun mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berlari mendekati Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Pengumuman lomba olimpiade dua minggu lalu di Ganesha Operation sudah keluar. Tuh, lihat!" kata Ino bersemangat.

Jantung Sakura berdebar. Ia putuskan untuk melihat pengumuman lomba kimia lebih dulu. Untuk lomba olimpiade kimia, peringkat satu diraih oleh Shikamaru Nara. Peringkat kedua diraih oleh… mata Sakura membulat. Ia melihat sekali lagi nama itu dan mengejanya satu per satu, "I-no-ya-ma-na-ka," spontan Sakura melompat memeluk Ino.

"Ino, kamu berhasil! Selamat Ino! Kerja kerasmu tidak sia-sia!" teriak Sakura.

"Benar 'kan... semuanya butuh kerja keras dan juga perjuangan!" Ino tersenyum lebar.

"La-lalu, bagaimana denganku, ya?" jantung Sakura kembali berdebar-debar.

Ia melihat papan pengumuman lomba olimpiade matematika. Peringkat pertama diraih oleh… tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha. Peringkat kedua berasal dari sekolah lain, begitu juga dengan peringkat tiga, empat sampai seterusnya. Kaki Sakura gemetar. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan namanya. "Sakura Haruno, peringkat 19…" suara Sakura melemah. Matanya berkaca-kaca tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sepuluh besar. Ino langsung memeluknya memberi semangat.

"Sakura, jangan bersedih. Ayo berjuang lagi, kamu pasti bisa. Jangan menyerah. Semangat!" tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"_Aku... tidak boleh menangis_! Ino, aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi!" ujar Sakura berusaha tersenyum.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun harus berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda. Sakura duduk di kelas XI IA II sedangkan Ino di XI IA III. Keduanya melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"_Sakura, bangkit dan jangan mau kalah!_" batin Sakura sebelum kemudian memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini cukup membosankan bagi murid-murid yang malas. Untunglah waktu pulang segera tiba. Siswa maupun siswi berlomba-lomba menuju pintu kelas mereka. Sakura mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan mengirim sms pada Ino.

_'Ino, kamu pulang duluan saja, ya. Tidak usah menunggu, ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan.'_

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul balasan dari Ino. _'Okay' _katanya. Sakura tersenyum.

Di depan perpustakaan, Sakura menunggu orang itu lewat. Dan yang ditunggu memang datang. Hati Sakura berdebar tak karuan. Hampir saja ia mengurungkan niatnya. Diperhatikannya orang itu dengan baik. Sedang mengobrol di ponselnya. Dugaan Sakura, lawan bicara orang itu sepertinya Hinata. Mereka memang begitu dekat. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya. Tapi apa pun itu, ia tidak peduli. Tujuannya ingin bertemu dengan orang itu adalah karena ia ingin orang itu menjadi pembimbing olimpiadenya.

_"Duh, Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau?" _Sakura berjongkok di depan perpustakaan dengan jari yang ia mainkan di atas lantai penuh debu. Dan tanpa ia sadari lagi, orang yang ia tunggu justru sedang menatapnya heran.

"Sakura," gumam orang itu.

Sakura menoleh. Melihat siapa yang datang, buru-buru ia bangkit.

"Eh, Sasuke..." Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu mau mulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"E... begini, aku… mau minta tolong padamu, Sasuke." ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Kamu mau tidak menjadi pembimbing olimpiadeku? Banyak hal yang belum aku mengerti. Yah… hitung-hitung untuk kebaikan sekolah kita juga 'kan? Hehe, tapi kalau kamu tidak bisa, juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura. Ia tahu ini garing.

"Ya, boleh." singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Be-benarkah? Kau serius, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Semua hal yang aku tidak mengerti akan aku tanya 'kan padamu, ya?" tanya Sakura riang. Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, santai saja." kemudian tersenyum dan segera berlalu.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke. Senyumnya benar-benar sumringah.

_"Dia... tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Semoga perbuatan baikmu terbalas, Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Yah... beginilah fic abal-abal ini. Mohon komentarnya ya, Minna-san. ^^**


	2. Training with Sasuke

**My Perfect Enemy**

**by AishaMath**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**::Training with Sasuke::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia seorang yang mahir olimpiade matematika. Wajahnya tampan. Gayanya keren. Juga kaya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga sang juara umum di sekolah favorit itu, Konohagakure High School. Sungguh luar biasa anugerah Tuhan untuknya_. _Kini laki-laki itu akan menjadi pembimbing olimpiade gratis untuk seorang teman wanitanya. Dia itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura menganggapnya sebagai rival yang sempurna. Ya, rivalnya dalam perlombaan olimpiade matematika dan sempurna karena orang itu memiliki banyak kelebihan. Sakura berharap tidak ada rintangan apa-apa selama menjalani pelatihan olimpiade dengan Sasuke. Ia berjanji akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengetahui sudah seberapa jauh pemahaman yang kamu miliki. Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Mereka sedang mengadakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di perpustakaan. Sebab suasananya lebih nyaman dan tenang.

"E, b-boleh, kok! Hehe," jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Ini soal mudah, kita lisan saja ya,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Semakin deg-degan. Kalau ia tidak memiliki ide menjawab dengan cepat bagaimana? Telapak tangan sakura semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, ini masalah teori bilangan. Jika diketahui a ditambah b sama dengan 12345, dan a merupakan bilangan prima, tentukan nilai a dan b. Waktumu cuma dua menit, dimulai dari sekarang." Sasuke membaca soal dengan tenang. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang mulai pucat. Ia mencoba berpikir. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

_'Ya Tuhan, bantulah hamba. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku pasti bisa! Kata Sasuke ini adalah soal yang mudah. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Nilai berapa pun untuk a dan b bisa saja dimasukkan. Eh, tunggu! Bukankah a merupakan bilangan prima? Tapi bilangan prima berapapun bisa bisa menjadi milik a. Jika a dimasukkan bilangan prima bernilai 3, maka nilai b adalah 12342. Jika a dimasukkan bilangan prima bernilai 5, maka nilai b adalah 12340. Semua bilangan prima untuk a bisa saja dipakai, sehingga tidak ada bilangan untuk a dan b yang benar-benar mutlak. Lalu apa istimewanya jika diketahui a adalah bilangan prima? Tunggu! Dalam ilmu teori bilangan, jika bilangan genap ditambah dengan bilangan ganjil maka akan menghasilkan bilangan yang ganjil. Bilangan 12345 merupakan bilangan ganjil. Maka salah satu di antara a dan b adalah bilangan genap. Kalau begitu, nilai yang benar-benar mutlak untuk a adalah 2, sebab 2 adalah satu-satunya bilangan prima yang genap. Kalau begitu nilai b adalah 12343. Semoga jawaban ini benar. Aamiin!"_

"Nilai a adalah 2, dan nilai b adalah 12343." jawab Sakura. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu keputusan dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang tampan itu tersenyum. Dengan gayanya yang keren itu ia pun menjawab, "Benar,"

Senyum Sakura mengembang. Senang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang jenius seperti Sasuke, walaupun ini hanyalah soal pemanasan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembelajaran ini." ujar Sasuke dan segera menuju ke papan tulis.

"Seperti yang kamu ketahui, awal pembahasan kombinatorika adalah kaidah penjumlahan dan perkalian. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan materi permutasi dan kombinasi. Kita akan membahas masalah permutasi dan kombinasi lebih dalam, sedangkan masalah kaidah penjumlahan dan perkalian tidak akan kita bahas di sini, karena kita bisa mendapatkannya saat belajar di kelas. Baiklah, dalam teori bilangan ada yang dinamakan dengan Prinsip Lubang Merpati atau _Pigeon Hole Principle." _

"...Prinsip lubang merpati mengatakan bahwa jika lebih dari n benda dimasukkan kedalam n kotak, maka sedikitnya ada satu kotak yang berisi lebih dari satu benda. Contohnya, jika ada 101 surat yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam 50 kotak pos, dapat dibuktikan bahwa ada satu kotak pos yang berisi sekurang-kurangnya 3 surat. Hal ini mudah, kita hanya melihat jumlah maksimal surat yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam setiap kotak pos. Maka, jumlah maksimal surat untuk setiap kotak pos adalah 2 surat. Namun, karena ada satu surat yang lebih, maka surat ini akan dimasukkan ke sebuah kotak pos yang tersedia, sehingga kotak pos tersebut berisi 3 surat sedangkan kotak yang lain berisi 2 surat. Dengan demikian, terbukti bahwa ada satu kotak pos yang berisi lebih dari satu surat." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Kagum dengan ilmu ini. "Aku mengerti!" katanya.

"Hn, bagus."

Suasana di luar sangat riuh dan ramai, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dalam perpustakaan yang begitu tenang. Namun suasana riuh seperti ini tidak membuat _mood _seorang gadis cantik ini pudar. Tetap dibacanya buku tebal _Campbell _itu dengan sabar untuk mendukung prestasi olimpiade biologinya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke depan untuk memastikan ia tidak kelewatan dari tempat yang ia tuju. Dan tentu saja tujuannya adalah perpustakaan. Sebab berjilid-jilid buku _campbell _ada di sana.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya,_"Sudah sampai," _batinnya. Ia membuka pintu dan hidung mancungnya dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma buku-buku di ruangan itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan pandangan itu terhenti pada dua orang yang ada di pojok sana. Dua orang yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang wanita serius bertanya dan yang laki-laki serius menjelaskan. Gadis ini menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Oh, ada Hinata rupanya." kata Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura pun ikut menoleh dan menyapa gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, "Hai, Hinata." sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu mau belajar di sini juga, ya?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Iya, tapi tiba-tiba saja _mood_ku tidak enak. Mungkin sebaiknya aku belajar di luar saja," ujar Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Good luck_, Hinata!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya melihat Sakura dengan wajah datar, tanpa senyum sama sekali.

"Hi-Hinata kenapa, Sasuke? Dia marah padaku, ya?" tanya Sakura menyadari kalau Hinata bersikap tidak bersahabat padanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena sedang serius belajar." ujar Sasuke santai.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Entah mengapa ia memang merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Jadi masalah seperti itu dapat kau selesaikan dengan cara bla… bla…bla… bla…" Sasuke kembali mengajari materi itu pada Sakura. Yang diajari justru tidak memperhatikan. Ia masih memikirkan mengenai sikap Hinata padanya.

"Nah, setelah itu hanya tinggal memakai konsep nomor satu. Bisa dimengerti?" tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yang ditanya hanya diam tidak fokus.

"Sakura, kamu mengerti 'kan?"

"…"

"Sakura," panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura.

"…"

"Sakura? _Daijobu_?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Hei, jangan bilang kamu melamun," kata Sasuke dingin.

"_Go-gomen nasai_, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku melamun. Oh, jadi tipe soal yang sering muncul seperti ini, ya?"

"Hn. Coba dilihat dulu,"

Sakura mengambil buku yang disodorkan Sasuke. Melihat penjelasan soal itu dengan serius.

"Umm... Sasuke, kenapa yang ini memakai permutasi? bukannya kombinasi," tanyanya.

"Memang kalau diterjemahkan dari bahasa soal, seolah-olah ini memakai kombinasi. Tapi lihat lagi di bagian akhir soal," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bagian akhir kalimat soal.

"Oh, iya benar juga." Sakura kembali meneliti lembar jawaban yang ditulis Sasuke.

"Sejauh ini aku mengerti,"

"Hn, kalau begitu kita coba soal yang lain," Sasuke mulai membolak-balik bukunya.

"Kring… kring.." ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ada sms masuk dari Hinata.

_'Sasuke, maaf mengganggu. Bisa pinjamkan aku buku Campbell jilid tiga yang ada diperpustakaan tidak? Pakai kartu perpustakaanmu dulu, ya. Kutunggu di depan kantin. Thanks.'_

Sasuke diam sebentar setelah membaca sms itu. _"Sekarang ya?" _tanyanya dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menyadari reaksi tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"E... Sakura, sepertinya aku harus pergi menemui Hinata sebentar. Dia memintaku untuk meminjamkannya buku _Campbell,"_ sebenarnya Sasuke merasa tidak enak mengatakan ini.

"Oh, iya tidak apa. Silakan saja," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn, aku akan kembali. Coba selesaikan soal-soal di buku itu lebih dulu. Dan... jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan." Sasuke pun segera mengambil buku _Campbell _dan pergi menemui Hinata. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit terbelalak dengan perkataan terakhir sang Uchiha.

Sepi. Hanya tinggal Sakura dan beberapa penjaga perpustakaan di sana. Sakura mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa soal-soal itu sendiri. Sebagian ada yang ia pahami dan sebagian tidak. Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke tadi terngiang dalam ingatannya. _"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan,"_ dan seketika itu juga ia teringat akan sikap Hinata padanya.

_"Ada apa dengan Hinata? tadi itu... adalah raut wajah tidak suka. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Oh, apa mungkin karena aku dan Sasuke- tidak! Di sini kami hanya belajar. Terserah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas aku harus fokus dengan belajarku," _

"...kalau kamu mau, nanti aku katakan padanya. Dia pasti mau menjadi guru privat olimpiademu, Sasuke." jelas Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, juga berusaha mencari celah untuk kembali. Dari tadi Hinata tidak berhenti-berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

_"Bukankah sebentar lagi waktu pulang?" _batinnya Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan terkejut melihat satu persatu siswa di sekolahnya telah memakai tas, pertanda waktu pulang sudah tiba.

_"Tidak. Ini sudah jam pulang. Bagaimana ini?"_

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Hinata, yang jelas Sasuke sudah tidak menyimaknya lagi karena buru-buru ingin kembali.

"Maaf, Hinata, aku harus kembali. Sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan ditutup," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Sudah dari tadi ia ingin mengatakan ini.

"Oh, iya aku sampai lupa. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke. Maaf mengganggu," balas Hinata.

"Sama-sama," Sasuke segera pergi dan berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Oii, Temee!" disela-sela ramainya para siswa, teriakan ini tetap terdengar oleh sasuke karena faktor volume. Spontan ia berhenti dan mencari sumber suara.

"Oii, Teme! Di sini!" teriak suara itu. Dan langsung dihampiri oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe? Hei, kenapa... hah... hah... tasku ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ini dari Sakura. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan perpustakaan. Hei, Teme, kasihan lho Sakura! Dia menunggumu sambil berdiri di depan perpustakaan. Sebenarnya kamu dari mana _sih?_ tanya Naruto yang dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh Sasuke.

"Apa? Sekarang apa Sakura masih di sana?" raut wajah Sasuke sedikit gusar.

"Hei, tentu saja dia sudah pulang. Payah kamu, Teme! Ayo kita pulang," kata Naruto segera berlalu.

_"Gawat. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?"_

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

Huwaaaa- apa ini? Fic ini semakin abal-abal aja! Ne, mohon masukannya minna-san... :'(


	3. The Dew

**My Perfect Enemy**

**By AishaMath**

**::The Dew::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura, jangan diambil hati. Sasuke tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Mungkin dia memang ada keperluan yang penting dengan Hinata. Sudah baik dia mau mengajarimu. Kejadian sepele seperti ini tidak perlu membuatmu harus tersinggung. Ya, benar. Aku tidak perlu tersinggung." _Sakura duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Dipandanginya dengan lesu buku olimpiadenya yang berjudul _Juara Olimpiade Matematika SMA_. Ada rasa sakit di dalam hati. Mati-matian ia belajar. Tak sedikit pula uang dihabiskan untuk membeli buku-buku olimpiade itu. Ia juga bersemangat mengikuti pelatihan bersama Sasuke. Namun tetap saja ia masih merasa jauh dengan apa yang ia impikan selama ini, menjadi juara olimpiade matematika.

Sakura memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Anak sungai mengalir dari ujung matanya. Ia merasakan lelah begitu dalam. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Dan benar saja, belum lama terlelap, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara bel rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya masih bekerja di rumah sakit. Mau tidak mau dialah yang harus membuka pintu. Dengan lesu Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak a-" kalimatnya terputus saat melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang wanita cantik yang tadi memasang raut wajah tidak enak padanya saat ia mengatakan _"Good luck,"_ pada gadis itu.

"Hai, Sakura. Maaf mengganggumu siang-siang begini," sapa gadis itu.

"Hi-Hinata... umm, silakan masuk!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit muram_. _Hatinya belum terlalu pulih untuk beramah ria. Dan kedatangan gadis itu menambah kekesalan di hatinya.

"Jadi ada apa kemari?" tanya Sakura tidak ramah. Hinata sedikit tersontak.

"A-ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Sakura. Ini tentang Sasuke,"

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Ano... bukannya aku melarangmu untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pembimbingmu. Tapi sebagai teman dekatnya, aku merasa itu kurang baik untuk Sasuke. Kamu tahu 'kan kalau Sasuke itu siswa juara umum di sekolah kita? Aku takut karena terlalu sibuk mengajarimu, akademiknya akan terganggu. Saranku, sebaiknya kamu mencari guru yang lebih tepat dan lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan Sasuke yang masih pelajar." ujar Hinata.

Sakura mematung. Pupus sudah harapannya. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Hatinya remuk redam. Ia begitu nyaman belajar dengan Sasuke. Apa yang diajarkan Sasuke padanya, begitu cepat ia mengerti. Dan menghadapi permohonan seperti ini, ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Masih tak ada suara. Hinata pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya menunduk. Berharap Sakura akan menyetujui saran yang ia berikan.

Setelah berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Aku tidak akan meminta Sasuke untuk mengajariku lagi, seperti yang kamu inginkan. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, pulanglah. Aku mau istirahat." Dan sayangnya ia masih terlalu emosi.

Hinata kembali tersontak. Ia tahu Sakura marah. Apa boleh buat? Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sopan ia pamit pada Sakura, "Baiklah, memang tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku katakan. Maaf kalau ketadatanganku sangat tidak mengenakkan perasaanmu. Terima kasih karena kamu mau mengerti." ujar Hinata. Kemudian segera keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Perlahan Sakura merasa air mata hangat membasahi pipinya.

.

.

"Saya sudah memeriksa semua hasil kerjamu. Mulai dari makalah penelitian sampai laporan di lapangan. Semuanya saya beri nilai A. Saya pikir itu memang pantas untukmu, Gaara." kata dokter Haruno. Yang merupakan ayah dari Sakura Haruno.

"Terima kasih, Dok." ujar pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Selalulah bekerja keras, Gaara."

"Iya, Dok. Saya memang harus bekerja keras untuk cita-cita saya."

"Bagus. Oh ya, makalah-makalahmu akan kukembalikan besok. Ada yang harus kuteliti lagi,"

"Baiklah, Dokter."

"Nah, kalau begitu bawa semua makalahmu ke rumahku."

"Baik,"

"...berikan saja makalah-makalah itu pada putriku. Suruh dia letakkan makalah-makalah itu di meja kerjaku,"

"Aku mengerti,"

.

.

Entah tertidur berapa lama, akhirnya Sakura membuka matanya. Perlahan ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Menangis. Ya, tadi ia menangis. Dalam sekejap perasaan sedih itu muncul kembali. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahan, ia bangun dan menatap buku-buku olimpiade miliknya. Entah apa yang dipikirnya, yang jelas tangannya dengan cepat meraih sebungkus korek api dan membawa semua buku-bukunya keluar rumah.

"BRAKK!" Dilemparnya buku-buku itu begitu saja di salah satu sudut halaman rumahnya. Sakura mencoba menggesekkan batang korek api yang ia bawa.

_"Mimpiku, mungkin harus berakhir di sini," _batinnya dan segera mendekatkan batang korek api itu ke salah satu lembar bukunya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ha?!" kaget mendengar suara itu, korek api itu jatuh dari tangan Sakura. Beruntungnya, itu jatuh di atas rumput. Membuat api kecil diujungnya padam. Sakura menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang yang tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Karena merupakan salah satu idolanya saat orang itu masih berada di sekolahnya.

"Gaara-san?" panggilnya sedikit heran kenapa orang ini bisa berada di rumahnya. Dan saat situasi seperti ini pula.

"Kenapa bukunya mau dibakar? Apa tidak bisa digunakan lagi?" tanya orang itu.

"Eh, apa? A-anu…" Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Bagaimana pendapat orang ini bila tahu ia akan membakar buku-buku olimpiade matematika? Orang ini 'kan kakak kelasnya yang sempat menjadi pemenang pertama OSN Matematika 2010 dan melanjutkan lombanya ke tingkat internasional di Belanda. Sekarang ia telah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas favorit negeri.

"Kamu Sakura, kan?" tanya kakak kelas Sakura yang bernama Gaara ini.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura sedikit malu.

"Buku-bukunya masih bagus, kenapa mau dibakar?"

"Umm... Oh, Gaara-san ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sakura membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Mengantar makalah-makalah ini. Kata dokter Haruno, semua makalah ini letakkan di atas meja kerjanya,"

"Oh, mari aku bawakan,"

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja yang membawanya ke dalam. Nanti baru kamu susun di atas meja beliau," ujar Gaara tersenyum. Dan segera membawa semua makalah yang ditaruhnya dalam tas ke rumah Sakura.

"...buku-bukumu juga dibawa masuk ke dalam!" lanjutnyatanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Sedikit menyadari kebodohannya. Dibawanya semua buku-buku itu menuju rumahnya, mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Aku letakkan di sini, ya?" ujar Gaara sambil meletakkan tas makalahnya di atas kursi tamu. Sakura menganggguk tersenyum. Dan meletakkan buku-bukunya di samping tas makalah milik Gaara.

"Bukumu banyak, ya?" ujar Gaara sambil menatap buku-buku milik sakura.

"He? Oh... haha, tapi itu tidak menjamin aku pintar kok," kata Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Jangan meng-_underestimate _diri sendiri. Tidak baik lho," Gaara mengambil salah satu buku Sakura. Membuka beberapa lembarannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama sekali..." gumamnya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak dengar.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuka buku ini," jelas Gaara.

"Oh... ternyata Gaara-san masih cinta, ya?" tanya Sakura tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang saat ini.

"Tentu saja," angguk Gaara. "...bahkan aku masih ingat semua pengarang buku-buku olimpiade milikku." lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura diam sesaat. "Gaara-san, apa ini yang membuatmu menjadi lebih pintar di bidang ini dibandingkan yang lain?" tanyanya kemudian. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" dan justru balik bertanya.

"Banyak orang bilang kalau kita cinta pelajaran itu, kita pasti bisa. Tapi itu tidak terjadi padaku, Gaara-san."

Mendengar penuturan itu, Gaara menutup buku yang tadi diambilnya. Dan mulai mengambil posisi yang duduk yang tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Kalimat itu ada benarnya. Tapi tidak selamanya benar. Kalau kita mencintai sesuatu, pasti kita lebih mengarahkan perhatian padanya dibandingkan yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tergantung dari kita masing-masing. Kenapa aku begitu mencintai matematika? Karena ilmu ini benar-benar luar biasa. Mencakup banyak aspek kehidupan dan dibutuhkan untuk membantu pelajaran lain."

"...karena rasa cinta ini, aku berusaha untuk benar-benar memahaminya. Namun ada juga orang yang cinta matematika tapi tidak mahir di bidang itu. Kenapa? karena hati dan kemampuan yang dimiliki setiap orang berbeda-beda. Dan bukan hanya cinta yang bisa membuat kita mahir di suatu bidang, tapi juga rasa ingin bisa itulah yang menentukan," ujar Gaara panjang lebar. Sakura terkesima.

"Sakura, kamu bisa kalau kamu mau," lanjut Gaara lagi.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Sakura. Dan Gaara mengangguk yakin.

"Terkadang aku merasa tidak mampu. Dan sering kali berputus asa," lanjut sakura.

"Bersabarlah, Sakura. Untuk menguasai sesuatu, kesabaran adalah hal yang utama. Sabar dan kerja keras akan membuahkan hasil yang positif. Dan perlu kamu ketahui, kalah dan gagal itu berbeda. Kekalahan adalah kemenangan yang tertunda, sedangkan gagal adalah menyerah sebelum berusaha. Lebih baik kalah dari pada gagal." Gaara berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura membuka hatinya. Ada rasa percaya sekaligus semangat. Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "_Arigatou, _Gaara-san." katanya kemudian.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven ini terlihat gusar. Mata onyxnya sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Masih terlalu pagi. Wajar jika belum ada satu pun siswa yang datang. Tidak, bahkan orang yang ia ditunggu-yang terkenal datang paling cepat setelah dirinya-itu pun belum datang. Sedikit lama ia menunggu. Sebelum kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kelas itu. Sasuke terkesiap._"Dia datang!"_ pekiknya dalam hati. Semakin terdengar bunyi langkah itu. Bunyi langkah yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Keras, cepat, dan terburu-buru. Sasuke buru-buru mengambil posisi. Sikapnya yang panik terlihat lucu untuk pemuda _cool _seperti dirinya.

"KRIEETT!" pintu terbuka. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya di kelas itu.

"BRUKK!" beberapa buku ditangannya diletakkan kasar di atas meja. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi dan mulai membuka bukunya. Belajar.

Sasuke memerhatikan gadis itu. _"Apa dia benar-benar tidak melihatku?" _Sasuke terlihat bingung. Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Apa alasannya berada di kelas orang pagi-pagi begini? _"Ck! Urusai," _kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju tempat duduk gadis itu. Sedikit gerogi, Sasuke berusaha memberanikan diri.

"_O-ohayou, _Sakura," panggilnya.

"Aaa!" Yang dipanggil justru terkejut. Ada coretan sedikit di bukunya. "A-a... Sasuke?"

"Oh, maaf mengagetkanmu," Sasuke berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Oh, iya tidak apa. Umm... ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil tipe-x di kotak pensilnya. Kemudian menghapus berkas coretan akibat ia terkejut tadi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura mendelik. "Minta maaf?"

"Hn. Maaf karena kemarin membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Oh... ternyata itu. Tidak apa-apa kok." ujarnya tersenyum. Ia memang sudah tidak mempersalahkan masalah hal itu lagi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." kata Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "...kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa di perpustakaan," lanjutnya, kemudian langsung membalikkan badan.

Mendengar penuturan terakhir Sasuke, Sakura terkesiap. Teringat ucapan Hinata kemarin saat di rumahnya. "Ano... Sasuke," katanya sedikit ragu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umm... sepertinya tidak perlu. Mulai sekarang aku belajar sendiri saja," kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke mengerut keningnya.

"Ya, aku belajar sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Itu tidak merepotkanku," Sasuke mulai serius.

"Umm... tidak usah. Aku akan berusaha sendiri," Sakura pun ikuti serius.

Lama mereka terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Semua itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin membantu," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih."

"Kalau memang inginmu seperti itu, ya tidak apa-apa. Semoga sukses," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan seribu perasaan tidak enak pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

Yahh... akhirnya fic ini harus di edit berkali-kali. Ne, mohon masukannya minn-san... :(


	4. Shine

**My Perfect Enemy**

**by AishaMath**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**::Shine::**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tertunduk di kursinya. Memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Pikirannya galau sekaligus merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Ialah yang lebih dulu meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarinya, namun sekarang malah ia yang menolak untuk diajari. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

Setelah dilihat siapa yang datang, suasana hatinya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Kenapa guru Asuma harus masuk?!" gerutunya dalam hati. Namun ia segera sadar atas ucapannya.

Dikeluarkannya buku sejarah miliknya dan dibukanya dengan asal. Pikirannya menerawang entah ke mana.

"Apa menurut kalian Korea Utara dan Selatan bisa bersatu kembali?" tanya guru Asuma. Suasana hening. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang menjawab. Murid-murid itu hanya tertarik pada ceritanya saja, tapi begitu malas berpikir jika dilempar pertanyaan. Jadi dapat dipastikan reaksi mereka sekarang, menunduk: pura-pura membaca. Dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilemparkan pada Sakura karena biasanya dia yang aktif menjawab.

"Eeh… anu…" Sakura tergagap. Matanya melirik Matsuri yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Guru Asuma bertanya, apakah menurutmu Korea Selatan dan Utara bisa bersatu?" jawab Matsuri sedikit berbisik.

"Emm… me-menurut saya sepertinya sulit, tapi kalau mereka mau bersatu tentu saja hal itu bisa terjadi," jawab Sakura sedikit cengengesan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Ada yang mau menambahkan?"

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya dengan mantap. "Silakan, Hinata." kata guru Asuma.

Siswi bernama Hinata itu berdiri dan mencoba memberikan penjelasan. "Seperti kita ketahui, perang Korea dimulai sejak 25 Juni 1950. Perang ini sempat terhenti sementara dengan beberapa gencatan senjata..."

Semua murid di ruangan itu menyimak penjelasan Hinata, kecuali Sakura. Ia merasa malu. Juga kesal. Hatinya menyalahkan Hinata atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengomel dalam hati, ini yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"...walaupun kedua pemimpin perang dari masing-masing pihak telah bergandeng tangan untuk mengadakan rapat damai, sampai sekarang mereka tidak pernah menandatangani perjanjian damai itu. Dengan demikian, secara resmi mereka masih berada dalam status perang. Jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa kedua pihak tidak akan bersatu kembali." Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"PROK! PROK! PROK!" suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan yang tadinya senyap. Dan sukses membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Lho, Matsuri, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu tidak dengar?" Matsuri balik bertanya. Yang ditanya menggeleng polos.

"Itu lho jawaban Hinata barusan, benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak kusangka pengetahuannya sejauh itu. Sakura, kamu kenapa? seperti tidak fokus begitu,"

"Oh… eh, tidak fokus? Umm... aku hanya sedang tidak _mood_."

"Oh… kalau mau cerita, aku ada kapan saja kok. Hehe," ujar Matsuri tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri," gumamnya ikut tersenyum.

Sakura kembali tertunduk. Mencoret-coret bukunya dengan tanda tangannya yang tidak cantik. Bosan. Diam-diam ia mengambil buku olimpiadenya dari dalam laci. Dibukanya buku itu dengan sembarang. Membuat judul besar di salah satu halaman buku itu ter-_expose _tanpa sensor, _Canadian Math Olympiad_. Tubuh Sakura gemetar membacanya.

_"Apa aku bisa?"_ Matanya mencari kilat soal yang kira-kira bisa ia jawab.

_"Aku coba nomor ini," _dibacanya soal itu pelan-pelan. Pikirannya berusaha melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Seolah-olah hanya sedang ada dirinya, olimpiade, dan Yang Maha Menolong.

_"Seekor anjing berdiri di tengah arena berbentuk lingkaran dan melihat seekor kelinci di dinding. Kelinci itu berlari mengelilingi dinding dan anjing mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Anjing itu bergerak dalam suatu jalan yang unik sehingga pada saat apapun, anjing, kelinci, dan pusat lingkaran selalu segaris. Buktikan bahwa anjing itu menyusul kelinci ketika si kelinci sudah berlari sejauh seperempat dari arena tersebut."_ Sakura membaca ulang soal itu. Kemudian tangannya mulai bergerak. Menggambar posisi anjing dan kucing dalam arena lingkaran. Di dalam lingkaran tersebut ia membuat diagram kartesius.

"Misalkan anjing berada di B(0,0), kelinci itu berada di A(R,0) dan berlari berlawanan arah jarum jam. Umm… oke, misalkan E(R,0). Karena anjing, kelinci, dan pusat lingkaran selalu segaris, maka lintasan anjing yang mungkin adalah berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan BE sebagai diameternya. Lintasan ini kuberi nama dengan T. Kemudian kelinci berlari mengelilingi dinding. Dinding ini pastilah dinding yang mengelilingi arena. Sehingga pada suatu waktu, misalkan posisi kelinci di L dan BL memotong T di P sehingga panjang busur BP sama dengan busur AE. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa benar T adalah lintasan anjing. Dan anjing akan menyusul kelinci di E. Dan ini membuktikan bahwa kelinci telah berlari sejauh seperempat dari arena, sebab busur AE untuk besar sudut 90 derajat atau seperempat lingkaran." Karena begitu serius, Sakura sampai bicara sendiri di tempat duduknya. Dengan suara yang begitu pelan tentunya. Matsuri yang duduk di sebelah Sakura hanya menggeleng. _"Ya Tuhan, semoga Sakura tidak psikopat,"_ katanya dalam hati.

Sakura memeriksa kembali analisisnya. Setelah yakin, ia tulis jawaban tersebut dalam bahasa olimpiade. Kemudian dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka lembar pembahasan soal. Satu kalimat pertama berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Kalimat kedua membuat senyumnya semakin tertarik. Pada kalimat ketiga matanya berbinar-binar. Kemudian seterusnya sampai pada akhirnya ia setengah berteriak, _"Yes!"_

Senyum Sakura mengembang. Kalimat jawaban yang ia tulis persis sama dengan kalimat jawaban yang ada di buku. Sakura mengucap syukur berkali-kali. Kembali dikerjakannya soal-soal lain. Dan walaupun soal-soal itu tidak dapat dikerjakannya dengan cepat, ia mampu menjawabnya dengan sangat tepat.

Tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura tersenyum dan menutup buku olimpiadenya. Guru Asuma pamit dan keluar kelas diikuti murid-murid yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ke kantin.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya? Temari pasti sudah menungguku di ruang penelitian," ujar Matsuri terburu-buru.

"Iya. Semoga penelitianmu sukses ya, Matsuri."

"Aamiin. _A__rigatou, _Sakura. Kita sama-sama berjuang ya!" Matsuri segera berlari sambil membawa beberapa potong roti untuk dimakannya di ruang penelitian. Selain olimpiade, penelitian ilmiah juga sering diperlombakan. Bahkan acaranya lebih meriah dibandingkan olimpiade yang hanya dilaksanakan dalam suasana hening dalam ruangan.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, berniat menemui sahabatnya di kelas sebelah. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah ia sudah sampai. Dilihat sahabatnya itu. Sedang bermain kalkulator. Saat ini dan setiap hari. Menjadi anggota olimpiade kimia, memang mengharuskan sahabatnya itu untuk selalu bergelut dengan alat bantu hitung. Sebab angka-angka akan menjadi sulit dihitung jika hanya mengandalkan sepuluh jari saat menyelesaikan soal-soal kimia.

"Hei, Sakura, sedang apa di sana?" tanya Ino menyadarkan Sakura yang sedikit melamun.

"Sedang apa lagi kalau bukan menunggumu," balasnya dengan nada sedikit kesal yang disengaja.

"Sedikiiit lagi, ya?" Ino memelas. Kemudian terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura. "BRUKK!" Dan karena terburu-buru itu ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku.

"Wah, tebal sekali! Eh, ternyata milik Sasuke," kata Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, lihat ini! Ini catatan olimpiade milik Sasuke," kata Ino antusias.

"Eh, catatan olimpiade milik Sasuke?" Dengan cepat Sakura masuk ke kelas Ino dan melihat buku tebal yang sekarang dipegang Ino.

Sakura menyentuh buku itu. Merinding. Buku ini benar-benar luar biasa. Dilihatnya isi buku itu. Dan membuat Sakura benar-benar terkesima. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia hanya mampu menjawab beberapa soal internasional, itu pun masih menggunakan terjemahan bahasa Indonesia. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia mampu menjawab soal asli IMO (_International Math Olympiad_) tanpa terjemahan. Soalnya utuh dalam bahasa Inggris dan dijawab dalam bahasa Inggris pula. Tubuh Sakura lemas. Ia benar-benar ketinggalan jauh dengan si Uchiha itu.

"Sakura," panggil Ino. Sakura tersentak.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin. Nanti keburu bel, lho!"

"Oh, iya." Sakura segera meletakkan buku itu dan pergi bersama Ino.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya diam. Hatinya mengutuk dirinya kenapa harus mengikuti kemauan Hinata. Sasuke sudah semakin jauh. Mustahil ia bisa mengejar Sasuke jika hanya belajar otodidak. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seorang pembimbing. Sejauh ini, baru Sasukelah yang cocok jadi pembimbingnya.

"Iiisshh!" dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura menendang sebuah batu. Dengan keras.

"Kyaaa! Kamu kenapa Sakura?!" tanya Ino panik.

"Ck! Ino, aku benar-benar kesaaalll!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kesal sama siapa? Sama aku?"

"Bukan, Ino… aku tidak tahu kenapa dan sama siapa aku kesal. Tapi aku benar-benar kesal!" Sakura meremas rok sekolah yang ia kenakan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Ino, Hinata melarangku menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pembimbingku. Ia khawatir itu akan mengganggu nilai akademik Sasuke. Sedangkan aku benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke, Ino. Aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

Walapun tahu Sakura sedang sedih, Ino tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura, si ketua klub karate ini menangis. Ino menahan tawanya. Kemudian mengelus-elus pundak Sakura.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Sakura. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa? Tidak kusangka Hinata akan berbuat seperti ini. Sakura, jangan mengeluh. Tetaplah semangat dan fokus. Belum tentu jika Sasuke yang mengajarimu, kamu akan menjadi pemenang OSN tahun ini, ya 'kan?"

"Ino, aku berani berjanji aku akan fokus. Tapi aku juga butuh pembimbing. Hasil lomba olimpiade yang diadakan Ganesha Operation saja aku mendapat peringkat sembilan belas. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi OSN yang diadakan tiga minggu lagi? Kalau begini aku merasa tidak pantas mendapat juara 2 di perlombaan olimpiade provinsi sebulan yang lalu," ujar Sakura penuh emosi. Ino terdiam. Pikirannya berusaha mengingat-ingat kata-kata motivasi yang ia baca di buku.

"Sakura, orang bijak itu adalah orang yang menjadikan hambatan sebagai tantangan. Kamu pasti tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu. Sesuatu yang kita inginkan pasti ada hambatan untuk mendapatkannya. Kamu harus siap dengan semua itu, Sakura. Kamu harus siap! Memang seperti ini risikonya. Kamu pasti bisa, Sakura!" kata Ino sedikit berteriak agar Sakura mau mengerti.

Sakura termenung sejenak. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Seharusnya ia segera mencari solusi. Bukannya merenungi nasib. Dunia ini tidak cocok untuk orang yang lambat. Perlahan ia menyeka air matanya sekaligus menenangkan hatinya. "Hh... kamu benar, Ino. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Terima kasih, ya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm. Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan akan selalu memberikan jalan untuk kita. Kita tidak boleh menyerah! Tidak boleh!" teriak Ino semangat.

"Benar! Tidak ada kata menyerah! Kita pasti bisa! Ino, kita harus semangat! Yaaay!" teriak Sakura juga. Namun kali ini sedikit berlebihan.

.

.

Pemuda itu memasuki kelasnya. Terlambat dua puluh menit. Ia beruntung karena guru yang bersangkutan belum masuk. Jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, maka habislah citra pemuda ini. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha, sang murid juara umum di sekolah favorit ini terlambat masuk kelas? Apa kata dunia? Dengan langkah gontai pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menuju tempat duduknya. Diliriknya seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. _"Kenapa kalkulator itu selalu bersamanya?" _batinnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju 'gadis kalkulator' itu. Ya, memang malas. Sebab jika kita mengganggunya ketika ia sedang serius belajar-apalagi belajar olimpiade-maka bersiap-siaplah kembali dengan segenap rasa dongkol.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke.

"Duh, apalagi sih yang salah? Shikamaru, caranya benar begini 'kan?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Ino," kali ini dengan suara agak keras.

"Oh, jadi ini berhubungan dengan sifat koligatif larutan?" Ino kembali mengutak-atik kalkulatornya. Memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di sana tanpa ampun.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke lagi. Tetap tidak dihiraukan. Akhirnya pemuda ini hilang kesabaran. Diambilnya secarik kertas dan menulis sebuah pesan di sana. Kemudian meletakkannya dengan kasar tepat di depan mata Ino.

"Eh? Apa ini? Tolong beri tahu Sakura, nanti sore ada pelatihan olimpiade dengan Gaara-san di perpustakaan. Sasuke U." Ino membaca pesan itu. Kemudian segera menoleh dan menangkap sosok Sasuke yang muram.

"Eh, Sasuke, memangnya benar nanti sore ada pelatihan olimpiade matematika?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," gumamnya tanpa melihat gadis itu.

"Wah, pasti Sakura senang sekali! Eh, Sasuke, kenapa beri tahunya melalui surat sih? Kenapa tidak katakan langsung padaku? Dasar jadul! Hehehe," Ino terkekeh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Ino tajam dengan seribu rasa dongkol.

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Bedak _My Baby_ yang ia kenakan sudah tidak kelihatan lagi warnanya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau terburu-buru, bahkan harus maraton seperti ini. Alasannya cuma satu: tidak mau datang terlambat. _"Sedikit lagi sampai,"_ batinnya.

Merasa telah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura mengakhiri maratonnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia melirik ke dalam perpustakaan. Kosong. Seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. _"Aku tidak terlambat,"_

"Sakura," Sakura terkesiap mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok idolanya. Jantungnya deg-degan karena begitu senang. Sekian lama ia menunggu agar bisa diajari oleh siswa peraih medali perak dalam IMO 2010 ini, Gaara Sabaku.

"Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku… hehe, aku pikir sudah terlambat," ujar Sakura sedikit malu.

"Kalau kamu terlambat, aku juga tidak akan melarangmu masuk kok," balas Gaara tersenyum.

"Hihi. Gaara-san, kenapa Gaara-san yang mengajar olimpiade? Bukankah Gaara-san sibuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Haha! Yah... setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membagi ilmu yang kumiliki. Sangat egois jika aku mengatakan "tidak punya waktu", jawab Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih banyak ya, Gaara-san."

"Sama-sama. O, iya di mana Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama itu, tubuh Sakura sedikit oyong. Kejadian tadi pagi masih terekam di kepalanya. Rasa tidak enak kembali muncul. Dan celakanya, begitu Sakura melihat lurus ke depan sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura memilih menunduk.

"Gaara-san, maaf aku terlambat." kata Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sebab barusan ia juga maraton seperti Sakura.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Kamu dari mana, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Mengambil kunci perpustakaan di rumah guru Iruka,"

"Oh, begitu. Hei, kalian berdua kompak sekali. Sama-sama datang dengan berlari. Ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada bercanda. Dua orang yang dimaksud itu hanya tertawa seadanya, "Hehe,"

Baiklah karena kalian sudah datang, kita mulai saja pelatihan ini." ujar Gaara.

"Lho, Gaara-san, kenapa hanya kami berdua?" tanya Sakura sedikit gusar.

"Tentu saja karena hanya kalianlah yang akan mengikuti kompetisi olimpiade matematika di tingkat Nasional dari sekolah ini." ujar Gaara. Kemudian segera masuk ke perpustakaan yang telah dibuka oleh Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit melongo.

_"Kalau hanya kami berdua, Gaara-san akan tahu betapa bodohnya aku jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Duh, Gaara-san pasti akan kerepotan. Eh, tidak! Justru tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk belajar. Tidak peduli betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tidak boleh membuang kesempatan ini!"_ ujar Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian segera masuk ke perpustakaan.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bernostalgia. Sakura menatap dua orang itu. _"Aku juga akan berusaha agar bisa seperti kalian,"_ batinnya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati dua orang itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura." kata Gaara. Sakura mengangguk tersenyum.

"Sebelum mulai, aku ingin tahu sudah sejauh mana kalian belajar. Silakan keluarkan catatan kalian," perintah Gaara. Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka.

Gaara menatap dua jilid kertas dihadapannya. Terlihat ada perbedaan di sana. Yang satu sangat tebal dan satunya lagi lumayan tebal. Yang satu menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dan satunya lagi menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dan jilid kertas yang paling unggul tentulah milik Sasuke. Dari perbedaan itu Gaara sudah bisa menerka sejauh mana kemampuan mereka. Sakura, ia tahu seharusnya ia malu. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar serius. Tidak peduli apa itu memalukan atau tidak, yang penting ia harus berusaha sampai bisa.

"Baiklah, aku sudah lihat catatan kalian," Gaara menyodorkan kembali catatan mereka.

"...untuk Sasuke, aku benar-benar salut padamu. Padahal belum mengikuti perlombaan tingkat nasional, tapi kamu sudah mampu menjawab soal yang tingkat internasional. Untuk Sakura, kamu juga hebat. Hanya kalah beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke." ujar Gaara menyemangati mereka. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Tekadnya untuk menang semakin kuat. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, karena kupikir kamu sudah lebih mahir coba selesaikan soal ini," Gaara mulai menuliskan beberapa buah soal di papan tulis.

"Baik," ujar Sasuke mantap.

Setelah selesai menulis soal untuk Sasuke, sang juara IMO ini beralih ke Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya kamu sedikit kurang paham di materi geometri. Benar begitu?" tanya Gaara. Yang ditanya mengangguk sambil cengengesan.

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu, kita mulai ya. Kamu sudah siap 'kan?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Hm. Aku benar-benar siap, Gaara-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaa! Jadi inget pas masa-masa olimpiade dulu! Yosh, gimana minna-san? Apa di chap ini ada perkembangan? Mohon masukannya yaa! :) Ja ne.**


	5. Wake up and reach!

**My Perfect Enemy**

**By AishaMath**

**::Wake up and reach!::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memegang keningnya. Panas. Wajar saja, ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga sejak ia dibimbing langsung oleh Gaara. Selama mendapat kesempatan emas itu, ia tidak pernah main-main. Seluruh waktunya dihabiskan untuk belajar. Tidak jarang ia tidur sampai larut malam, bahkan tertidur di atas meja belajarnya sampai pagi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga mengikuti _try out _olimpiade matematika _online_ yang diadakan secara nasional. Ia bersyukur karena mampu meraih juara dua dari sekian banyak peserta. Juara pertama tentu saja diraih oleh rival sekaligus teman se-perjuangannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Hari ini adalah H-3 sebelum olimpiade sains nasional 2013 dimulai. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik. Keadaan ini sering kita namakan dengan… _nervous_!

"…akhirnya aku sampai,"Sakura membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sepi dan hanya ada seorang di sana. Seorang yang ia selalu kalah darinya. Baik dalam intelektual maupun usaha. _"Aku selalu saja berada di belakangmu, Sasuke."_

Merasa ada yang datang, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Seperti dugaannya, memang dialah yang datang. Dia satu-satunya siswi di sekolah ini yang rela datang sepagi ini demi cita-citanya. Kegigihan yang benar-benar luar biasa. Sasuke kagum padanya.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura." sapanya pada wanita yang sedang mengambil posisi belajar di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Padahal sejak Sakura menolak untuk diajari Sasuke, mereka tidak pernah saling bicara.

"_Ohayou_," jawab wanita yang bernama Sakura itu. Nadanya terdengar tidak semangat.

"_Daijobu?"_

"_Hai, daijobu desu!" _jawabnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Hari ini Gaara-san tidak bisa datang," kata Sasuke sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

"Hm. Eh, apa? Tidak bisa datang? K-kenapa?" Sakura gelagapan.

"Ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan di kampus,"

"Oh… begitu," Sakura diam sesaat. _"Tidak apa. Aku 'kan bisa belajar sendiri. Lagi pula ini saatnya aku berlatih mengerjakan soal sendiri!" _pikir Sakura.

"Ini pesan dari Gaara-san,"

Sakura meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar saat harus membaca bagian akhir dari pesan tersebut._ "Apa? Yang menggantikan Gaara-san adalah Sasuke?" _diliriknya pria tampan di sebelahnya yang kini kembali tenggelam dalam samudera matematikanya.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

Sejenak sebelum membuka bukunya, Sakura terdiam. Wajah Hinata berkelebat dalam ingatannya. Ia tidak boleh menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tentor sebayanya karena takut akan mengganggu akademik Sasuke di sekolah.

"Kalau ada hal yang ingin kamu tanya, katakan saja." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura tergagap.

Tidak lama kemudian suasana hening. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Sakura memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Bukan hanya karena tidak enak badan, tapi juga karena soal yang dari setengah jam yang lalu belum ia temukan jawabannya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang fokus. Ingin bertanya, tapi…

"_Tidak boleh menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pembimbing? Apa haknya berkata begitu? Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak merasa keberatan. Lagi pula ini 'kan pesan dari Gaara-san. Hinata, terserah apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengganggu jalanku!" _emosi Sakura dalam hati.

Kembali diliriknya Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan belajarnya. "Sasuke," panggilnya. Cukup jelas terdengar. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan berhitungnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" jawabnya, kali ini menoleh.

"Ano… aku tidak mengerti soal ini," Sakura menyodorkan bukunya. Menunjuk nomor soal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Coba kulihat," Sasuke membaca soal itu dengan seksama. Alisnya bertaut. _"Bukan 'kah ini soal mudah?"_

"Aku sudah mencari sampai di sini. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu harus diapakan lagi," kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan jawaban yang ia cari. Hanya dengan satu lirikan, Sasuke sudah tahu di mana letak kesalahan Sakura.

"Di sini," katanya sambil melingkari beberapa bagian jawaban yang dibuat Sakura.

"…di sini ada tiga persamaan. Seharusnya persamaan nomor satu tidak perlu diubah bentuknya. Kemudian gabung persamaan nomor dua dan tiga menjadi satu persamaan. Sehingga sekarang hanya tinggal dua persamaan. Dari bahasa soal dapat diketahui bahwa kedua persamaan itu kongruen. Jadi kita bisa langsung mengetahui nilai konstanta persamaan yang belum diketahui hanya dengan melihat konstanta persamaan yang satu lagi."

Sakura manggut-manggut sambil menopang dagunya. "Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, ya?" ia menepuk jidatnya.

"…kalau mau pakai caramu yang tadi sebenarnya juga bisa, walaupun memakan waktu yang sedikit lama. Hanya saja ada kesalahan di sini," Sasuke menunjuk bagian jawaban yang ia lingkari tadi.

"…15 dikali 5 sama dengan 75, bukan 25."

"Ha?" mulut Sakura menganga. "15 dikali 5… memang 75. Lho, kenapa aku tulis 25?" teriaknya histeris.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dan bahunya bergetar. "Buang jauh-jauh kebiasaan burukmu itu," katanya geli.

"Huhuhu… selalu begini. Padahal sudah dicari jauh-jauh!" Sakura menggerutu.

"Hati-hati. Jika yang satu salah semua jadi ikut salah," ujar Sasuke.

"…dan kalau saja kamu tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, sebenarnya soal ini dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah dan cepat. Jangan terburu-buru dalam menganalisis soal," lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mempertahankan semangat yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Ia tidak mau hanya gara-gara gagal di satu soal semangatnya jadi runtuh.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku memang sering terburu-buru karena takut kehabisan waktu," Sakura mengambil kembali bukunya, membuka halaman yang kosong, dan menyalinnya dengan jawaban yang benar.

"Kalau menurutku itu adalah salah satu penyebab kegagalan dalam tes," kata Sasuke.

"Ng? Penyebab kegagalan dalam tes?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Iya. Yang membedakan soal olimpiade dengan soal biasa adalah trik pemecahan masalahnya. Selain berpikir kreatif, kecerdikan juga perlu. Kalau terburu-buru maka ide cerdik itu tidak akan muncul. Intinya adalah tenang dan fokus." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura mulai panik.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar. Kemudian membuang pandangannya pada buku-buku di depannya. "Pertama kali yang harus kamu lakukan adalah tenang dan fokus. Pahami soalnya baik-baik. Kumpulkan ide secerdik mungkin. Gunakan ide-ide itu dan cari jawabannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tenang?"

"Berdoalah,"

Sakura terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan, "benar juga!"

"Percaya pada pertolongan-Nya dan yakin dengan kemampuanmu sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, mata Sakura membulat. "Bagaimana bisa aku yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri? Aku bukanlah orang yang jenius seperti dirimu," entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja emosinya menaik.

"…masih terlalu jauh untukku menggapai semua ini. Bahkan untuk mengerti hal kecil saja aku harus mati-matian berusaha." lanjut Sakura. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi terhenti sekaligus menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kamu lupa dengan slogan olimpiade itu sendiri? Prestasi itu diraih, bukan didapat!" Sasuke sedikit menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

Deg! Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat keras. Membuat air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke mampu mengalahkan semua bantahannya tadi.

"…semua yang kamu lakukan untuk meraih cita-citamu tidak akan sia-sia. Setiap kali kamu melangkah, setiap itu pula kehebatanmu bertambah. Dan sudah telat bagimu untuk mundur, sekarang kamu hanya bisa maju. Sakura, majulah dan melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan!" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Ada penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Matanya menatap serius Sakura yang sekarang membisu.

"Kriiing! Kriiing!" waktu istirahat tiba.

Hanya menunggu beberapa detik saja, perpustakaan yang tadinya lengang kini hidup kembali. Sakura dan Sasuke belum bergeming. Sakura berusaha membenahi hatinya membenarkan kalimat Sasuke dan membangun kembali semangatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menunggu respon Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, sayup-sayup ia mampu mendengar sebuah omelan yang jelas ditujukan padanya.

"Ah! Si Teme lama sekali. Aku 'kan sudah lapar!" kaca hitam tebal yang membatasi seluruh ruangan itu sepertinya tidak mempan untuk menghalangi tipe suara seperti ini.

"_Baka Dobe!" _pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura berdiri. Dengan cepat dihapus air matanya. "_Arigatou, _Sasuke!" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hn." angguk Sasuke. Kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, sepertinya Ino sudah menungguku." Sakura segera beranjak keluar.

Pintu itu tertutup. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, _"Aku pun… akan bekerja keras!" _ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Hahaha! Mentraktirmu? Boleh saja! Mau yang mana? Ambil saja, biar aku yang bayar!" ujar Sakura pada Ino. Menurut Ino ada yang salah dengannya kali ini.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, tadi pagi aku memang tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh, hehe!"

"Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku cuma banyak pikiran."

"Banyak pikiran?"

"Ino, kamu tahu 'kan hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi,"

"Oh… karena itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sakura. Jadi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bisa sembuh?"

"Tadi aku diceramahi Sasuke, katanya aku tidak boleh mundur."

"Itu benar! Eh, jadi sekarang kalian sudah baikan, ya? Kelihatannya makin kompak saja _nih_. Hihihi, ups! Ada orangnya," goda Ino sambil melirik ke sebelah kanan Sakura. Spontan Sakura menoleh, _"Sasuke!"_

"Ayolah, Teme! Sesibuk apa pun kita juga harus _refreshing_!"

"Aku bisa _refreshing _sendiri di rumah,"

"Di rumah? Tidak seru!"

"Itu menurutmu,"

"Teme, kali iniii saja. Kamu 'kan belum pernah memancing. Memancing itu seru lho, Teme!"

"Duduk berjam-jam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk hal yang tidak pasti. Di mana letak serunya?"

"Hihihi!" mendengar percakapan dua sahabat itu, Sakura dan Ino sedikit terkekeh. Membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka. "Sakura," gumamnya.

Merasa namanya disebut Sakura menoleh. "Eh, maaf ya Sasuke. Kami tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian," katanya.

"Ung? Oh, ada Sakura dan Ino rupanya!" seru Naruto.

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut memancing? Sekalian ajak teman-teman yang lain," ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Memancing? Tidak mau, ah!" tolak Ino ketus.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus belajar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut lomba. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk main-main," ujar Sakura baik-baik.

"Ino, kalau tidak mau ya biasa saja, _dong_! Sakura, kamu sama saja dengan Teme. Hei, dengar ya kalian juga butuh waktu santai!"

"Aku akan bersantai di rumah saja," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Heh, jawaban apa itu? Sama seperti Teme!"

"_Eh, benar juga!"_

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan dia. Dobe, cepat bayar makananmu! Kalau tidak aku pergi duluan," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, iya…"

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Sasuke." kata Ino.

"Hn,"

.

.

Sakura kembali terjaga dari tidurnya. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung angkuh di kamarnya. Pukul 4.30 pagi. Ia terdiam sebentar. _"Hari ini, ya?" _batinnya tidak percaya. Perlahan ia bangun dari tidurnya dan termenung di ujung kasur. _"Kalau begitu aku semangat! Aku harus berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan! Tidak ada kata takut! Yosh!" _semangatnya dalam hati.

Pukul 6.30 pagi. Semua peserta olimpiade sains nasional dari berbagai sekolah berbaris dengan rapi. Sambutan dan pengarahan dari gubernur pagi itu tidak begitu dihiraukan oleh mereka yang sedang gerogi. "…dengan itu kami doakan kepada anak-anak kami, semoga sukses dalam mengikuti lomba olimpiade sains nasional 2013 ini." Pak Gubernur mengakhiri pidatonya pagi itu.

Semua peserta berjalan menuju ruang ujiannya masing-masing. Bermacam-macam ekspresi terpancar dari wajah mereka. Ada yang kelihatan gusar, bahkan panik, namun ada pula yang tenang seperti peserta yang satu ini. Dengan rambut raven dan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, laki-laki ini tampak begitu tenang. Matanya fokus pada ruangan yang dituju. Membuktikan bahwa ia siap menghadapi lomba ini sesulit apa pun soal yang akan ia jawab. Sesekali matanya melirik teman se-perjuangannya yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Meski tidak bersuara, ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa teman di sampingnya ini sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat teman yang ia tanya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, aku? Oh… aku sedang membaca doa. Hehe," jawab temannya itu.

"Hn," angguknya tersenyum tipis.

Tidak lama kemudian langkah keduanya terhenti. "Kita berpisah di sini. Selamat berjuang," kata laki-laki yang ekspresinya tenang tadi.

"Hn," angguk teman wanitanya. Aura yang dipancarkannya juga tidak kalah tenang. Kemudian wanita ini segera beranjak menuju ruangannya sebelum kemudian kembali menghentikan kembali langkahnya.

"Sakura," panggil laki-laki itu. Dan yang dipanggil segera menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan lupa dengan pesanku hari itu,"

Wanita bernama Sakura itu pun tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke." jawabnya. Kemudian segera berbalik. "Aku akan berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh," lanjutnya.

Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu pun tersenyum. "Hn," gumamnya. Kemudian keduanya berpisah menuju ruang ujian masing-masing.

Pelaksanaan olimpiade sains nasional tingkat provinsi itu pun dimulai pukul 8 tepat dan dilaksanakan selama satu hari. Pengumuman untuk para peserta akan diumumkan dua minggu setelah kompetisi berlangsung.

.

.

Sakura melirik lelaki tampan di sebelahnya. Dari raut wajahnya Sakura dapat menangkap betapa lelaki di sebelahnya ini juga sedang berdebar-debar dengan hasil yang sedang mereka tunggu.

"_Bahkan Sasuke saja sampai seperti itu,"_ batin Sakura. Saat ini ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, bibirnya pucat, tangannya gemetaran, dan perutnya terasa seperti diputar-putar.

Seluruh peserta olimpiade dari sekolah ini sedang berkumpul dengan timnya masing-masing untuk melihat pengumuman peserta yang berhasil masuk ke tingkat nasional.

Sasuke, lelaki yang berada di samping Sakura ini menatap lekat layar komputer di depannya tak berkedip. Keringat mengucur deras di area kepalanya. Membuktikan bahwa ia tak sabar sekaligus merasa jantungan dengan pengumuman ini.

Halaman yang diakses _loading_ begitu lama. Wajar, sebab hampir seluruh siswa bisa jadi sedang mengakses situs tersebut dan terjadilah rebutan jaringan. Dan ini membuat Sakura tidak sabar.

"Sasuke, aku beli minum dulu," dengan sedikit sempoyongan Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Nada ini bukanlah nada panggilan seperti biasa. Nada ini menunjukkan seolah-olah telah terjadi sesuatu dan Sasuke tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Nada yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sedang berdebar-debar seperti ini amat lah membuat Sakura seketika terasa tersengat.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi. Entah bagaimana mengekspresikan nada panggilan ini, tercekat namun terdengar lirih dan tegas bersamaan. Dan Konyol sekali bila Sakura bertanya, "Apa? Mau nitip sesuatu?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya gemetaran. Dan menangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Lama Sakura menunggu, perlahan ia mulai bisa menangkap ekspresi itu. Ada rasa senang sekaligus tidak percaya, namun juga terdapat raut sedikit sedih entah terharu. Sakura mulai mengambil kesimpulan, dan spontan matanya berkaca-kaca.

_"Sudah kuduga. Mungkin memang belum rejekiku. Selamat untukmu, Sasuke._" kemudian ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati terluka.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Nada kali ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Nada yang begitu tergesa-gesa ingin mengatakannya. Bahkan ingin mengatakannya sambil berteriak. Nada yang muncul dari seseorang yang sedang terengah-engah karena begitu gembira.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Sa… Sakura," Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura pasrah.

"Ja… Jakarta..." kalimat Sasuke terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Sakura, kita… akan ke Jakarta bersama," di akhir kalimatnya Sasuke seperti ingin menangis dan juga tertawa.

Untuk se-per sekian detik, kalimat itu telah sampai di otak Sakura. Dan diproses begitu lama. Sehingga ia hanya bisa mematung dan terdiam.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hn?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sinyal yang kacau.

"kamu dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"…Sakura, kita akan ke Jakarta bersama!" kali ini nada Sasuke setengah berteriak. Hatinya begitu gembira dan tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti setengah nyawa itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan menampakkan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan.

"Sasuke… apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Namun entah kenapa ekspresi gembira mulai muncul di wajahnya. Bukan nama Jakarta yang membuatnya gembira tapi sesuatu yang ada di Jakarta itulah yang membuat hatinya seperti ingin meledak.

"Berhasil… kita berhasil, Sakura! Aku dan kamu berhasil lolos di babak ini," ujar Sasuke tersenyum senang. Bukan hanya karena dirinya berhasil lanjut ke nasional, tapi juga teman se-perjuangannya. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali Sakura juga lolos di babak ini. Karena ia tahu, Sakura memiliki tekad dan keseriusan yang kuat untuk olimpiade ini.

"Ya Tuhanku!" teriak Sakura. Kemudian mengucap syukur berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Sasuke pun ikut tertawa kecil. Keduanya tertawa karena begitu senang. Bukti bahwa mereka sangat, bahkan sangat gembira. Kerja keras dan perjuangan selama ini tidak sia-sia. Seperti bunyi slogan olimpiade: prestasi itu diraih bukan didapat!

.

.

.

**Holaaa~~ apa-apaan ini? Setelah sekian lama baru diupdet sekarang! -" Gomen ne minna, saya memang author yang payah. -_-**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya untuk fic sekaligus author yang payah ini. -"**

**Oke, arigatou minna. Ja ne! :)**


End file.
